A Trip to Remember
by A Writer's Right to Write
Summary: Gohan and his classmates are forced to go on a dangerous field trip that could easily result in multiple deaths. Can a bunch of rowdy, unsupervised teenagers handle that kind of pressure, or will it be nothing but a tragedy?
1. A Field Trip to Remember

**A/N: So here is a new story just because I've read A LOT of these stories but found them kind of unsatisfying, so I wanted to throw my hand in the gauntlet. Hopefully, any of you readers will enjoy the story...Please enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED DRAGON BALL Z WOULD I BE WRITING A DISCLAIMER? NO? THEN THERE'S YOUR ANSWER.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Field Trip to Remember<strong>

"You're actually on time Gohan!" Erasa squealed in disbelief as Gohan scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh heh...I guess I am," Gohan said as he took his seat with a small smile. There hadn't been any crime this morning that the regular police couldn't handle. In fact there had been less crime ever since he showed up as his totally cool alter ego the Great Saiyaman, and helped defeat bad guys.

"Hah! I'm surprised Nerd Boy would be late so much anyway," Sharpener said with a cocky smirk. "You'd think that a geek like him would rather die than miss a single second of school!"

"Oh leave him alone Sharpener," Erasa snapped. "Gohan lives really far away, so of course he'd be a little late once in a while."

"That's true," Videl said coming up the stairs as she stared pointedly at the nervous Gohan. "You do live very far away Gohan...Why it's a six hour drive just to get to the city, isn't it? Why _would _anyone willingly subjugate themselves to that kind of torture every day? Unless you have a faster way to get to school..."

"Who me? No, no of course not!" Gohan denied looking anywhere but Videl in the eye. "I just...uh...really care about my grades?"

"Why did that sound like a question?" Videl asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that made Gohan sweat bullets.

_'She's as scary as mom!' _Gohan thought frightened. "It was your imagination?"

"Are you saying I'm insane?" Videl asked with steel like eyes.

"What? NO! Of course not! I meant...err...I'm not sure what I meant..." Gohan finished with a mumble that made Videl's smirk widen even further.

"That's right, you better not or it might be the last thing you ever do," Videl threatened with a raised fist for emphasis.

"Yes ma'am!" Gohan squeaked as he hid his face in his math textbook while Sharpener laughed superiorly and Erasa patted his back sympathetically.

It wasn't until days later that Videl realized Gohan had managed to completely sidetrack her question.

"Settle down class," Toriyama-sensei called out and the class instantly died down. "It is with a heavy heart that I must remind you that your class will be the participants of the Survival Field Trip this year."

As one the entire class let out a long shuddering breath...Well everyone but one confused Gohan. "Yes, I know," Toriyama-sensei said warily. "Unfortunately, failure to participate will result in the immediate expulsion...You may talk about amongst yourselves until homeroom is over."

"What's the Survival Field Trip?" Gohan asked immediately with a frown causing a nerdy boy in the row below him to snort.

"You haven't heard Mr. Perfect Scores?" Painte Brushe asked with a superior smirk. "You'd think someone with brains like yours would look stuff up about the school you went to!"

"Oh shut up Brushe!" Erasa retorted with an annoyed look. "It's not like you'd be smart enough to look it up either Mr. Number Three!"

"What was that, Miss Number Five?" Brushe asked angrily, but before Erasa could retort Videl slammed her hand on the table.

"Mind your own business Brushe!" Videl said and the boy instantly shut up as he didn't want to upset the daughter of his hero. "As for the field trip Gohan, every summer break the second years has to take a field trip. Class Two-A goes on a survival trip, Class Two-B visits Capsule Corp's new product lab in Metro-North, Class Two-C stays in the guest rooms to my dad's gym and Class Three-D stays at the World Martial Arts Tournament grounds."

"Wh-What kind of survival trip are we talking about here?" Gohan asked getting a bad feeling.

"We get left in the wilderness with nothing but the clothes on our back and a small bag," Sato Yue explained from the row below. "The location is always different and the teachers never accompany us."

"Is that dangerous?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Of course it is!" Videl said with an exasperated sigh. "The teachers have been trying for years to convince my dad to put a stop to the program...Especially since two years ago the class ended up resorting to cannibalism!"

Gohan's face turned green and his eyes opened wide in shock. "Yeah...but my dad is so stubborn and won't admit when he's wrong! And, worst of all is that everyone is on his side since my dad since he saved us from Cell!" Videl was practically pulling her hair out. "It's so freaking STUPID!"

"Who cares about how dangerous it is?" A voice from the row above them cut in. "I'm more interested in the adultless time we'll have there...Just imagine Gohan, all of those hot girls around you will have to bathe out in the open!"

Gohan's face turned beat red and he stared at him in disbelief. "That's a good point Yamanaka Satoshi," Watanabe Sora said sitting next to him. "Imagine how hot Videl must look when she's washing her bare b—"

Sora was cut off from his speech when he and Satoshi both received a punch in the face that knocked them out of their chairs. Everyone stared in shock as Gohan stood there with his arms still held up as he shook.

Everyone thought he was shaking with fear since Sora was actually a pretty good martial artist, but Narutaki Risa could see quite clearly that he was shaking with suppressed rage. "How...How can you speak about Videl or ANYONE like they're a piece of meat?" Gohan shouted in anger. "Have you no shame?"

"You bastard!" Sora yelled as he wiped the blood from his nose on his sleeve. "How dare you hit me you nerdy little loser?"

Sora made to kick Gohan (not that it would work), but before he could hit him a hand caught the leg. "Oh protecting the nerd again, eh Ochi Neji?" Sora mocked as he glared at the boy.

"You got what you deserved," Neji retorted as Sora pulled his leg out.

"I'm not afraid of you Ochi," Sora said getting into a position.

"What about me then?" Videl asked with a glare causing Sora to flinch. "Did you forget I could hear _everything _you two said? You lucked out you know because I was about ready to hit you myself but Gohan beat me to the...ah...punch."

Sora and Satoshi put their hands up to protect themselves, but before Videl could attack Toriyama-sensei coughed getting everyone's attention. "That...That'll be enough Videl. I'll take it from here," Toriyama-sensei said and Videl scowled but got out of her fighting position. "As for you two hooligans...Detention and I'll be calling your parents."

"Hey, aren't you going to give Gohan detention?" Satoshi yelled back. "He hit us!"

"You got what you deserve," Toriyama-sensei said calmly. "However, if you fight again Gohan I'm afraid I'll have to call your mother."

Gohan's face went stark white as he imagined how his mother would act..."It won't happen again sir!" Gohan squeaked as he sat down quickly.

"Momma's boy," Coula Marka coughed to himself.

"Good...Now about we get started on your math work," Toriyama-sensei said. "Please turn to page twelve in your textbooks."

At those terrible words everyone groaned and compiled...Gohan however could not get rid of the feeling that he was not going to enjoy the trip.

Videl just wondered where Gohan managed to throw such a good punch.


	2. Telling ChiChi

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry to say this but there will be about 32 OCs in all throughout the story...That will be Gohan's class. Not all of them will have much outside of a name and yes there will be plenty of VidelxGohan in this story, but part of this story is about his class being on a survival field trip. If Gohan didn't bond with a few people as well as have a few nemesis, it wouldn't be much fun would it?**

**Plus there are the girls that are "competing" with Videl for Gohan's heart. The thing is...I'm not going to have every chapter be some amazing reveal about Gohan for the sake of a reveal. I plan on interaction and I need more than four characters for it to really feel like things are going on.**

**I know a lot of stories pull it off with only the named characters, but to me the interaction always seems lacking or the story becomes more about Gohan just revealing his secrets than anything else. This isn't a torture Gohan fic...This a Gohan goes on a field trip fic.**

**That means this is more about the class experiencing survival than it is about Gohan revealing his secrets (although those will be revealed, but every chapter isn't going to be a "OMG Gohan is buff!", "OMG Gohan knows martial arts!", "OMG Gohan defeated Cell!", etc.).**

**And, yes I'm going to try and make the story a lot more logical, and no I can't guarantee there will be any big fights or if any Z-senshi will show up.**

**Just give it a shot, okay? I can guarantee that none of my characters are Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's (I profile my OCs so I know there good and bad points as well as how to keep them in character).**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Telling Chi-Chi<strong>

"Man Gohan, I didn't know you could throw a punch like that!" Neji said as Gohan, Neji and Hitsugaya Kagome walked together.

Today was one of those rare days where Videl, Sharpener and Erasa were all busy with their own club activities...Gohan had made friends with Neji when Neji "saved" Gohan from a bunch of jocks trying to pick on the new guy (although it was more that Gohan refused to fight them). After that Neji sort of became Gohan's protector around school when Videl wasn't around.

It was a quick friendship.

Gohan became friends with Kagome just by association due to her being best friends with Neji since their Kindergarten days. Their friendship didn't really hit it off though until Gohan gave her some of his lunch (which was a huge deal since Gohan never shared) when she forgot her bento at home...Gohan, Neji and Kagome always ate lunch together on the roof.

Unfortunately, the only time they ever really spent together was lunch and the rare occasions where Gohan didn't have to hurry away after school (and Erasa, Sharpener and Videl are preoccupied with something else).

Gohan was kind of glad for their friendship because it gave him a little time away from Videl's glares and interrogations.

"I know a little martial arts," Gohan admitted. "I just don't really like to fight."

"Yeah, well you should have punched those guys sooner!" Kagome said with a huff. "Those disgusting pigs annoy me to no end! But never mind that...How is your mom going to react to the trip?"

Kagome and Neji both understood Gohan's fear of Chi-Chi due to the horror stories he shared with them...Funnily enough, Gohan is much more open about himself when someone isn't trying to force him to talk about things he doesn't really want to share.

Gohan froze in place. "Oh man! I totally forgot about mom!" Gohan groaned as he face palmed. "She's going to freak!"

"Well it's not exactly your fault," Neji pointed out. "I doubt she'd want you expelled..."

"You are such a momma's boy, you know that Son?" A boy said from behind and Gohan turned around to see one of his usual tormenters: Inoue Miroku of the baseball team and one of Gohan's classmates. "Really, why don't you just stand up to that mother of yours...Oh that's right! It's because your nothing but a weak ass pansy who can only hit someone if they aren't paying attention!"

"I dare you to say that again Inoue!" Kagome hissed like an angry cat.

"Meow!" Miroku mocked. "You sure are a feisty one, aren't ya Histugaya? How about we go on a date sometime and I show you some fun that only a man and woman can truly enjoy, eh?"

Gohan felt his temper flare again, but before he could react Kagome kicked him in the balls. As Miroku fell over in pain, Kagome could only smirk at him. "Hmm...I always knew those big muscles of yours were compensating for _something_!"

"You...You bitch!" Miroku groaned out, but received a kick in his side for that comment.

"Say that again and you won't be in any condition to go on the trip with us!" Neji barked out fiercely as he, Kagome and Gohan walked off.

"Is he going to be alright?" Gohan asked.

"Who cares?" Kagome and Neji asked together.

"Well...It just seems like that might have really hurt him..." Gohan muttered as Neji laughed and slapped him on the back.

"You really are too kind Gohan," Neji said with a chuckle. "That's why I like ya!"

Gohan just scratched his head in embarrassment before he pulled out a capsule...He had gotten them as a gift from Bulma to help with his cover of how he got back and forth. He pulled out one labeled "3" and let it poof into existence to reveal a hover car.

"Well...I guess I better go break the news to mom..." Gohan said as he hopped in.

"Bye Gohan!" Kagome yelled. "Tell your mom that lunch was delicious like always!"

"Tell Goten I said hi!" Neji called back...He was quite fond of Gohan's little brother after he had a chance to talk to him on the phone while waiting for Gohan. The embarrassing stories the boy could tell...

As soon as Gohan was sure no one was around, he jumped out the car and recapsulized it before pushing a button on his watch to become the fantastic-majestic-awe inspiring-almighty Great Saiyaman!

_'Once around the city and then I'll go tell mom the news...Please let there be a lot of crime today!'_ Gohan thought as he took off.

Unfortunately, half an hour later he discovered that the only real problem he had to take care of was getting a cat out of a tree (granted that cat could be considered a demon, but still...), so it was with a heavy heart that Gohan headed home to the four-thirty nine mountain area.

"Gohan's back! Gohan's back!" Goten chirped happily as he tackled Gohan in a hug...Or at least he tried to, but Gohan managed to catch him first.

"Well now, aren't you home early," Chi-Chi commented happily. "Not much crime today."

"Nope," Gohan said nervously.

"Good then you can get started on your homework," Chi-Chi said and pointed to his room with a serious look.

"Aww mom! Can't big brother play first?" Goten whined, but Chi-Chi was having none of it.

"No playing until Gohan finishes _all_ of his homework!" Chi-Chi said and Gohan sighed.

"You'll hurry right big brother?" Goten asked puppy eyed and Gohan couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Of course I will squirt," Gohan lied while scratching the back of his head...The longer he took on his homework, the longer he could delay telling his mom.

Three hours later Gohan was forced to take a break in order to eat dinner with everyone...And he never sweated more than he had in that moment. Luckily, as a Saiyan conversation was usually scarce in order to avoid flying food.

It aggravated Chi-Chi to no end, but Gohan was grateful.

An hour later Gohan managed to get away with not telling Chi-Chi due to him going out to play with Goten.

"Try and catch me big brother!" Goten crowed as he ran into the woods with Gohan hot on his heels.

"I'm going to get you Goten!" Gohan cried out with vengeance. "And, then I'm going to make you pay for telling Neji about the bear boxers mom bought me!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Goten cried as he jumped up the tree where Gohan nearly caught him and caused Gohan to smash his face into the trunk. Goten didn't waste a moment as he jumped from tree-to-tree.

Unfortunately, Goten wasn't trained anywhere near as good as Gohan and ended up running straight unto Gohan's outstretched arms. Before the seven year old could get away, Gohan trapped him in a headlock.

"Now for my revenge!" Gohan roared playfully in a demonic voice as he proceeded to give Goten a noogie."Feel my wrath child!"

"AHHHH!" Goten cried as tried to escape from his big brother unsuccessfully.

"GOHAN! GOTEN! IT'S BED TIME!" Chi-Chi cried across the mountain causing the two boys to instantly freeze and sulk. Gohan immediately let Goten down.

"That was mean big brother," Goten pouted as he looked away from Gohan.

"Aww...Don't be mad squirt!" Gohan said but Goten refused to look at him. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Goten put a hand on his chin like he was thinking before he broke out in a smile. "Piggyback ride!" Goten declared and Gohan chuckled to himself before Goten jumped on to his back.

By the time they got back, Goten had fallen asleep on Gohan's back and Chi-Chi was tapping her foot impatiently. Gohan made a "sh" sound as soon as Chi-Chi looked ready to start yelling, and she nodded.

"Put Goten to bed Gohan and then come back downstairs," Chi-Chi whispered and Gohan nodded nervously.

He then proceeded to put Goten to bed as slowly as possible...He knew something was up with his mom if she didn't force him into bed as soon as he entered the house. So, it was with a sigh that he finished up and headed back into the living room.

"What are you hiding, Gohan?" Chi-Chi demanded dangerously as soon as she saw him.

"I...I don't know what you mean mom," Gohan lied as he avoided her eyes and scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly, Gohan felt a sting on his hand and saw that his mother whacked him with a wooden spoon. "Do NOT lie to me young man!" Chi-Chi told him viscously causing Gohan to squeak and shudder.

"I...My !" Gohan rushed out of his mouth and Chi-Chi whacked his hand again.

"Say it slowly and properly Gohan!" Chi-Chi scolded.

"My...uh...class to go on a survival field trip..." Gohan repeated slowly.

"_WHAT?_" Chi-Chi yelled and Gohan winced. "Don't they know how dangerous something like that is? People could _die_!"

Gohan winced as he remembered something about Videl saying a class resulted to cannibalism...Yeah, he had to agree with mother on that subject.

"Whose bright idea was it to do such a dangerous trip?" Chi-Chi continued to rant.

"Satan Hercule's," Gohan said with a grimace.

"Oooh! That man!" Ch-Chi fumed. "How stupid can one man be? Oh how I regret letting him take credit for Cell! It's like the world had gotten even more stupid since they went to him for ideas! I COULD KILL HIM!"

"M-Mom..." Gohan tried to get her attention and she rounded on him.

"You're not going!" Chi-Chi told him firmly and Gohan flinched.

"I got too—"

"—just because you feel like you have to protect everyone—"

"—well there is that," Gohan admitted, "but it's also because if I don't go I'll be expelled."

"_WHAT?_" Chi-Chi demanded and Gohan quickly explained what Videl and the others told him earlier. Chi-Chi's face turned bright red before she released an aggravated sigh.

"At least that explains why Yamashita Hideki let me choose what class you'll be placed in," Chi-Chi said with a huff.

"The principal?"

"Yes...When you passed your entrance exam he told me that if you went to class A, you'd get a free ride to any college in the _world_!" Chi-Chi explained and Gohan looked a little surprised; his mom hadn't told him that. "I bet the only reason they do that is because the people in the class could die! Ooh! I am going to have some words with that man!"

Gohan gulped, but was glad she wasn't mad at him for once. "So...does that mean I'm going?"

"You've got no choice," Chi-Chi said grumpily. "But you better not reveal too much about yourself Gohan!"

"I-I won't," Gohan promised. _'Unless I have too to save someone's life...'_

"Good," Chi-Chi said before kissing him on the cheek. "Now off to bed Gohan."

"Night mom."


	3. The Day of the Trip

**The Day of the Trip**

"GGGGOOOOHHHHHAAAAANNNN!" Goten yelled as he jumped up and down on his big brother's stomach. "Mom says you have to get up!"

"Go away, Goten..." Gohan muttered under his pillow. "It's another two hours before school starts!"

"Silly Gohan! It's summer vacation!" Goten laughed. "Mom says that today's the day of your trip!"

Gohan groaned loudly as he realized that it was indeed finally time for the trip. Every day for the past month he had been marking down the days until he reached the hellish nightmare that would be the school trip. "I'm up, I'm up..." Gohan muttered as he stood up causing Goten to fall on his head in pain.

"Owie!" Goten whined as he rubbed his head and Gohan laughed a little. Gohan quickly got dressed in his blue gi; he figured it would be a good idea to have something that he could fight in just in case. He also had a long sleeved jacket and a cape similar to Piccolo's just in case it was cold wherever they were going. To top it off he had a more grown up version of the sword he had as a kid.

"Oh Gohan I'm going to miss you!" Chi-Chi cried after breakfast realizing this would be the longest she's been away from her eldest son since he went to Namek.

"I'll miss you too mom," Gohan said hugging his mother before patting his little brother's head. "I'll miss you too squirt."

"Do you really have to go Gohan?" Goten asked hugging his brother's leg. "Why can't you just skip it like Trunks does?"

"I'd be kicked out of school if I was and I'm sure you know how mom would act if that happened," Gohan whispered and both boys shuddered.

"Okay..."

"Good boy!" Gohan said as he patted his head and hugged his mother one more time before blasting off. "SEE YA LATER!"

"BYE GOHAN!" Goten yelled.

"BE CAREFUL!" Chi-Chi added.

An hour later Gohan was seated on the airplane with Videl on his right and Narutaki Risa on his left. Both Gohan and Risa were fidgeting under the glares she was sending their way (she had been hoping to sit with Erasa).

"Uh...Narutaki was it?" Gohan whispered softly and the girl nervously nodded her head. "Do you...uh...mind switching seats with me...?"

"Um...If you want to Son..." She whispered back nervously and the two quickly swapped; Gohan was relieved that he didn't have to sit next to Videl anymore, but he felt bad for Risa who looked ready to cry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gohan asked concerned. "We can switch back if you—"

"No!" Risa interrupted hastily. "I...I mean this is okay it's just that Videl kind of scares me..."

"You two? I thought I was the only one!" Gohan laughed and Risa couldn't help but giggle.

"I can hear you, you know!" Videl growled and the two instantly shut up making Videl smirk.

"Aw don't be mean to Gohan, Videl!" Erasa scolded from behind her causing Videl to jump.

"Don't do that!" Videl hissed but Erasa just waved her off unimpressed.

"So, is that a real sword Nerd-boy or did you buy it at an antique shop?" Sharpener asked from behind Gohan.

"A real one." Gohan smiled. "My mentor gave it to me."

"You know how to fight with a sword?" Videl asked her "Gohan's Secrets" radar going off. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Maybe because you're all mean about learning his secrets," Kagome pointed out from behind Risa.

"She does have a point, Videl," Erasa added causing Videl's scowl to deepen. "It's not like it's any of your business and Gohan was pretty open with me until you went all interrogator on him."

"I did not!" Videl barked. "Tell them I haven't Gohan!"

Gohan wouldn't meet her eyes and Risa began to fidget under the tension building around her. "Um..." Risa said trying to get someone's attention, but everyone just ignored her.

"You are so interrogator with Gohan," Kagome kept going. "I mean I'm all nice and he's told me all sorts of stuff! Like how his mom's _the _Chi-Chi!"

"Kagome!" Gohan squawked the same time Videl screeched, "WHAT?"

"Oops..." Kagome bit her lip. "I'm sorry Gohan."

"It's alright," Gohan said knowing that it was an accident.

"I don't believe it," Videl decided. "There's no way someone like Gohan could be Chi-Chi's son!"

Gohan looked insulted at that and felt even more when Tanaka Kaede agreed with her. "I'm a big fan of Chi-Chi," Kaede said from the seat in front of Risa. "She's like one of the only female martial artists to ever get to the main competition of the Tenkaichi Budokai and to act like a real martial artist rather than a pathetic girl who used her looks to make them trip up! There's no way she'd have such a geeky son!"

"Nah...Chi-Chi wanted her son to have more to his future than fighting is all," Neji explained easily.

"Gohan could have lied to you," Kaede countered.

"He certainly lies to me enough," Videl added.

"Um..." Risa said quietly. "What if Gohan shows a picture...?"

"Hey yeah! Great idea Narutaki!" Neji said with a smirk. "If Gohan has a current picture of Chi-Chi then it has to be real since no one has seen her since the Tenkaichi Budokai all those years ago!"

"I guess if (and that's a big if) he has a current photo than I'll agree that he's telling the truth," Kaede said and Videl agreed as well.

"So, do you?" Neji asked and Gohan pulled out a picture of him, Chi-Chi and Goten that they took the day before Gohan started high school.

"Hm...She has aged, but that's definitely her..." Kaede said studying the picture. "I'm sorry for calling you a liar, Son."

"Yeah sorry," Videl said not actually sounding sorry as she put that as more proof that there was more to Gohan than there seemed. That was the only good thing about this trip...She was sure more of secrets will come out as time went on since he can't run away for the bell or anything. It was the perfect opportunity to find out if he was trustworthy enough to be her friend.

That was one of the main reasons she wanted to find out Gohan's secrets...She wanted to be his friend since he was like the only person she knows that didn't really seem to care who her father was. The most he had to say was that "it must be interesting" and that was it. He never brought it up or anything...People hadn't cared about her father like that in twelve years.

"It's fine," Gohan said not bothered. "Thank you for the idea, Narutaki."

"You're...You're welcome..." Risa said blushing beet red at the attention she was getting as everyone else praised her idea except for Sharpener who was going on about how hot Chi-Chi was even at her age and Erasa who was hitting Sharpener over the head for saying such things out loud.

"So, Videl do you have any idea where we're going?" Erasa asked after everyone calmed down as she frowned at the fact the windows were completely blacked out so they couldn't see where they were headed.

"Not a clue," Videl told her best friend. "Dad wouldn't say anything."

"_This is your captain speaking,_" a voice over the intercom began. "_We have now arrived at the destination...As you can see under each of your seats are parachutes. As agreed with the world champ, your first survival exercise will be to survive the jump, so prepare yourselves and I hope to see all of you again in three months._"

"J-Jump?" Risa squeaked.

"Are you okay, Narutaki?" Videl asked concerned.

"I'm...I'm afraid of heights..." Risa mumbled embarrassed.

"I'll jump with you," Gohan offered and Risa looked at him wide eyed.

"You will?"

"Of course!" Gohan's assurance really pissed Videl off and the fact that Gohan held her bridal style as he jumped out angered even more so it was no surprise that she was the next to jump. With those three out the plane it was like a signal to everyone as they all began to jump to some deserted island.

Gohan looked down at where he was going to spend the next few months and he couldn't help but think it looked very familiar...And, when he saw the tyrannosaurus rex without a tail he knew he had been here before. He could even swear as his feet touched the ground that the very wind seemed to whisper, "_Welcome back_."

'_I should have known..._' Gohan thought as he put Risa down and gulped at the angry looking Videl...


End file.
